2005
(This page is about the year 2005 on the TFU MUX. For the Transformers 2005 MUSH, go here.) "It is the year 2005..." 2005 began with the Decepticon occupation of the United States of America. They were not driven out until March of that year. Events January Jan 10 - Battle in Nevada :A slightly vacant-looking anchorwoman reads from teleprompter, secretly wishing she had the minimal personality needed to act. :"The Nevada desert was torn by weapons fire last night, as Autobot forces engaged occupying Decepticons in battle once again. The Autobot force was small, but nonetheless managed to cause damage to the Decepticon fortress-creature known as Trypticon, and may have wounded a number of Decepticon fighters. The Autobots were ultimately forced to retreat, and the Decepticons still hold Nevada." :She pauses for a sip of water, and for the next file to come up on the teleprompter. "The Autobots and Decepticons have yet to provide official press releases on the battle." March In March the Decepticons were finally driven out of North America by a combined force of Autobots, Cobra, and G.I. Joe. July * July 07 - MARS Award Ceremony September September 1 - Missing Tanker :Various South American news services had the following information, with other American companies picking up the story. A Turkish oil tanker, registered as the Assuage, was bound for Brazil last night through poor weather. A distress call was called in around 1:00 AM, Eastern Standard Time. The details were very sketchy, but there were reports of monsters and much screaming over the radio. Shortly after, there was total radio silence. In the end, the Assuage never entered its port of destination. Rescue choppers were sent out, but no trace of the ship was found. Two crew members were rescued from the sea in a state of delirium. Names have not yet been released, pending notification of next of kin. The Brazilian government has made no official statement concerning the disappearance of this tanker. September 26 - Hostile Takeover :Sao Paulo Brazil- :Since Sunday Sept 24 at 4:24am Eastern time a few odd looking androids, marked with the Cobra symbol on their chest (Pan to a half dozen odd, newer designed BATS, armed with dual machine gune) have been seen moving to and from what was previously thought to be an abandoned factory near shanty town. The machines have been setting up barbed wire fences and seem to be building some sort of large sentry towers around the warehouse. All of the streets for the four block surrounding area have been closed off and local authorities have been unable to approach the area without hostile actions. We consider the area commandeered by the Cobra forces at this time. This leaves some new questions unanswered about Cobra's plans in South America. September 26 - Cybertronians in sports :"Hello America, Today two unnamed cybertornians were spotted attacking a baseball stadium in Texas" cue footage of Bonecrusher and Mixmaster doing some hefty damage to the stadium "The Stadium was reportedly empty and as such there have so far been no casualties. The two transformers were believed to be members of the Desepticon unit known as Constructicons. They're attack was put to a quick halt when a shuttle arrived and a Autobot stepped out to confront the pair, this Autobot was later joined by two more and a battle ensued" Footage from helicopters showing Boncrusher firing the first shot, Windstorm answering with a rocket that sent him flying and Mixmaster being hammered by the shotgun blasts from the two Junkions "The Autobots forced the Constructicons to retreat but they had already inflicted heavy damage on the baseball stadium." camera shifts over to the deskies and they begin to yammer, the sports reporter even becoming involved, adding a few remarks of their own. October * Deadites once again menaced the MUX. Oct 02 - Cobra in Brazil :On most stations, though it was most heavily covered in south and central America, a report along the following lines was shown: :"Brasilia was rocked last night by a massive firefight between Cobra forces and what we have been told was a malfunctioning, unauthorized weapon prototype, employing a number of mobile automated weapons estimated in the thousands. The warehouse district in which the combat took place had been evacuated at first sign of the combat androids, and no injuries outside of Cobra's own forces have been reported." :"The tiny island nation of Cobra had been very cooperative with the Brazilian government leading up to the incident, and remained so during and after, providing information about the renegade weapons system that government officials say may have saved hundreds of lives. In a statement released this morning, one of the two Cobra officers handing the incident issued a formal apology to the people of Brazil for the incident, and has promised to assist in the cleanup operations in the affected area." :A short, grainy video clip follows on some stations: The masked face of Brainstorm is shown on screen, and it is subtitled in Portuguese: "On behalf of Cobra, I would like to apologize for the damage done to your beautiful capitol city. Our investigation into the matter indicates that the device was released following two clerical errors, a breach of proper protocol and a software error, all of which are being taken care of to ensure that this does to happen again. It is my sincere hope that the people of Brazil will accept my apology, along with assistance in repairing the damage done both by the weapon, and by our operation to contain and ultimately recover it. Brainstorm out." :"While Brainstorm has kept his face hidden, in the tradition of Cobra officers, he appears to have been otherwise open with the government and people of Brazil, and while the government of Brazil has yet to issue a formal statement, her people seem to be accepting his words." Oct 23 - Russian Airfield Attacked :Of all the stories in the global news, this one has taken the stage. The Tyumen Airport (Russia) was attacked by an unidentified group of Cybertronians. Some wore faction markings, but none of them seemed to match and were all very worn if not scraped off altogether. The attack was barely organized and far more chaotic than normal Decepticon raids, seemingly appropriate for this group who appeared to be in a considerable state of disrepair. Photos and videos accompanying the story confirm the reports, all the Cybertronians sharing one distinct similarity: they all appear to be in absolute shambles, and their optics are black and deadened. The purpose of the attack at first seemed little more than wanton destruction, but two An-124 Condors were seen departing along with the attackers. Although dozens of people were reported killed in the attack, none of their bodies were found afterwards. December * Deadites finally defeated and driven back to their world. Dec 05 - Decepticon Announcement :The following video was sent to several key members of the media. It's a DVD with a Decepticon insignia emblazoned on it. On the DVD is a video of Megatron, addressing the world. :"Attention humans and Autobots. I, Megatron, have seen fit to lead my forces in an attack against the Deadites with the intention of weakening their defenses. After witnessing this battle firsthand, I have declared it a complete success. Their fortress, if it can indeed be called such, has been left in shambles. No less than half of their infantry were laid down by mine and my Decepticons' hands! Had I more time and resources, I most certainly would have finished the work for you. As it is, however, what I had at my disposal was more than sufficient for my plans. Consider this a...gift in the spirit of what you humans refer to as the 'Holiday Season.' No need to thank me. Megatron, out!" :That is all that was sent. Much speculation has been made as to the sincerity of this video, and...well, it's pretty obvious what really happened. Unknown Shortly after first convening, the Concurrence's first act is to secretly fund Damon Ward's research, and the development of IMORTAL. Predator TP OOC In the MUX main universe, Unicron had already arrived in 1997, and requests for a "Return of Unicron" TP in 2005 were voted down. ;) What If? Universes Cobra World After 50 years of absorbing Earth culture remotely, in 2005 the Junkions launched a ship to search for the broadcast source of the mysterious all-powerful Sponsor. That same year Unicron destroyed Cybertron but, not finding what it was looking for, sent out its agents to scour the universe to find what it still seeks. G.I. Joe World In 2005 Unicron destroyed Cybertron but, not finding what it was looking for, sent out its agents to scour the universe to find what it still seeks.